


And Then: Long Live the Queen (The Prue Perspective Remix)

by tommygirl



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prue watches her sisters try to comfort Phoebe after Cole's vanquishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then: Long Live the Queen (The Prue Perspective Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then: Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2976) by lilian413. 



Prue Halliwell had never seen eye to eye with her younger sister, Phoebe. It was a long standing thing between them; two very different perspectives making for two very different takes on life. Prue always wanted Phoebe to be more responsible, to think before she acted, and not to follow her heart so often. With time and age, Prue had come to see these characteristics as positives that made Phoebe a better witch – Phoebe acting on her intuition had saved their lives on more than one occasion - but there were still moments where Prue had to bite her tongue when it came to Phoebe's impulsive streak. Specifically the men she chose to let into her life and the decisions she made because of them. And by men, Prue meant Cole Turner.

Unfortunately, it seemed those feelings hadn't changed with death and crossing over to the other side. Prue might have discovered an inner peace she never thought possible, but she still found herself annoyed by Phoebe's knack for attracting trouble. She kept thinking that if she was there none of this would have happened. She would have seen what was going on with Cole, would have forced Piper to open her eyes to the truth, and would have stopped Phoebe from marrying the source of all evil.

Grams chided Prue for thinking such things, reminding her that everything happened for a reason. Prue knew better than to argue with Grams, but she couldn't figure out _any_ good reason that Phoebe would turn to evil and almost allow her own sisters to be destroyed. Loving Cole was not a good enough answer and neither was destiny. No, it was bullshit as far as Prue was concerned. Fate, destiny, reason...all well and good until it hurt one of her sisters.

"It hurts, Piper. Make it stop."

Prue winced against the anguish emanating from Phoebe. Even without her plea for the pain to stop, Prue could see the loss and confusion in her sister's eyes. Worse though, Prue could feel the lack of energy in her sister, as though it had been ripped from her when Cole had been, as though her sister was giving up on love and magic and all the things that mattered so much to Phoebe.

That was unacceptable to Prue. Her spark was one of the things that made Phoebe so... _Phoebe_. And Prue couldn't imagine her sister any other way, couldn't stomach the idea of Cole's death getting the better of Phoebe.

Never before had Prue felt so impotent against the pain her sisters were enduring. Logically, she was aware that she didn't possess any magical answers that would make the pain go away – the right words to make Phoebe stop hurting so much or to keep Piper from blaming herself or even to let Paige know that she had done the right thing. Prue knew that she was no more capable of fixing this for Phoebe than she was to stop Andy from dying. But logic didn't sit well with the eldest Halliwell, not when her sisters were involved and definitely not when the three of them looked so broken.

While Phoebe was the one who had suffered the loss of her soulmate at her own hands, the rest of her family was caught up in a game of what ifs. It wouldn't help any of them, she wanted to shout. It only made them weak to attack. The source might be gone, but there were still other demons out there, other evil things that wanted nothing more than to destroy the Charmed Ones.

Prue wouldn't let that happen. She didn't know what she could do from where she was, but rules be damned, she would find a way to help her sisters through this.

And that was how she found herself sitting in the corner of her sister's bedroom at the Manor, unnoticeable to the naked eye, despite all the times she was told to stay away. She needed to be there for her family and her death was just an obstacle to overcome. She needed to make sure that they were okay, that they would be okay. Prue watched her sisters, _watched Phoebe_ , and worried about their wellbeing.

How the hell had things gotten so far off track?

Pure stepped closer to the bed, allowing her hand to rest on its edges and sighed. Her eyes darted from Phoebe to Paige to Piper. They were all in pain, they were all suffering, and she hated it. She wished she could fix this for them.

Her hands gravitated toward Piper. She smiled at the strong, stubborn look on her sister's face. She knew that Piper was ready to tackle her role as the big sister, to be the strong one even when it was nothing more than a facade, to handle whatever Phoebe and Paige needed.

And what did Phoebe need?

A few weeks ago, even Prue wasn't sure. She saw the trouble coming, blessed with knowledge that her sisters weren't. She knew that Cole was evil, that Cole was the Source. She knew that Phoebe was in danger of being led down a road she might not come back from. Somehow though, her sisters had battled against the odds and found a way to get through to Phoebe, to get her back. Somehow, Phoebe managed to fight against the evil surrounding her and do the right thing.

That didn't make observing this moment between her sisters any easier. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe huddled on the bed together, holding onto each other for dear life, while Phoebe cried out for the loss of her husband. Evil or not, Prue had witnessed first hand how much Phoebe loved Cole and she understood how hard it was to lose someone no matter how hard Prue fought it.

Prue reminded herself that Piper and Paige would be there for Phoebe and she had to believe that they could handle it as a family, but that didn't make the urge to make her presence known any less intense. Once again, she found herself hating the stupid rules. Couldn't the Elders see that she was needed? Didn't they understand that her little sister's heart had been ripped out and Phoebe needed reminders of all the good left in her? That no matter what, no matter what distances were between them or the differences they had in the past, her big sister loved her and was always looking out for her?

Instead, Prue had to settle for running her hands over her sisters' heads though they couldn't feel it and would never know that she was close by. She smiled as Piper's arms tightened around Phoebe and as Paige whispered calming, loving promises into Phoebe's ear. It wasn't easy to watch without being able to join in. She wanted to be the one comforting her sister, to be the one taking care of Phoebe, because that was Prue's job. She was the big sister. Nothing changed that.

But as she observed the way her three sisters joined together, pushed past the anger and hurtful words between them, in order to be there for Phoebe, Prue began to realize that she could no longer attempt to take on that role in her sister's life. She would always be their big sister, but she had to trust Paige and Piper to care for Phoebe now, to care for each other.

Prue smiled weakly. Maybe they would be alright without her, after all. Maybe they were finally realizing the strength they could find in each other, the truth that together they could get through anything.

Prue stepped away from the bed and once again allowed her eyes to wander over each of her younger sisters. Pride swelled within Prue and she wished she could wrap her arms around each of them and tell them that much. To let them know that they would be okay, that as painful as it seemed now, it would get better. They would be better for it.

And Prue knew that was true as she watched Phoebe curl further into Piper's embrace and Paige rub Phoebe's back soothingly, pressing kisses on her sister's head. They had each other and that would always be enough. They could endure the pain and survive anything so long as they stayed that way...connected.

 _{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Great appreciation goes to ladybug218 and iamtheenemy for being kick ass betas and listening to me bemoan the state of my remix fic for weeks.


End file.
